The present invention relates to a vehicular display device, and a method for controlling a display panel, in particular to a vehicular display device for displaying information on vehicle and navigation information, and a method for controlling a display panel for displaying information on vehicle and navigation information.
Recent years have seen a shift in instrument panels for automobiles and the like from mechanical meters to display devices, such as liquid crystal panels. Vehicular display device using liquid crystal panels or the like can provide various indications, also allowing changes in display mode and decorative displays. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-016705 discloses a vehicular display device that displays an image of a meter on a screen of the display device that is mountable in a vehicle. In displaying the meter image in such a manner that the meter image is superimposed on a main image, the vehicular display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-016705 is configured to determine importances of zones in the main image and to display the meter image in a zone in the main image having a low importance.